The present invention relates to remote release devices and more particularly to a quiet, quick release for remotely releasing a load.
There are many situations where it may become necessary and/or desirable to release units which are held together by a nut and bolt combination. Situations exist aboard ship, on shore, or in oceanic research involving buoys, instrumentation for collecting data or samples, acoustical devices and other instruments used in ocean engineering.
Heretofore, explosive devices, solenoids and motor driven cams have generally been used for release of desired objects. These devices either produce noise or are subject to unreliability from malfunctions due to corrosion or other fouling. Also, explosive devices are potentially dangerous and may cause injury if activated in the presence of personnel.